harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Rosier
Evan Rosier (c. 1960s — c. 1981) was a wizard, possibly son of Rosier, and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1970s. After graduating from Hogwarts, he became a Death Eater of Lord Voldemort. He fought in several battles during the First Wizarding War. During the end of the war, he was pursued by Aurors and was killed by Alastor Moody while trying to resist. Biography Early life Evan attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 1970s and was Sorted into Slytherin house. According to Sirius Black, he was part of a group of Slytherins and aspiring Death Eaters which included Severus Snape, as well as Wilkes, Avery and Mulciber<''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale). They all entered the service of Lord Voldemort during the height of the First Wizarding War. First Wizarding War and death During the First Wizarding War, the Death Eaters were fiercely pursued by Aurors. Evan was eventually caught by famous Auror Alastor Moody around the same time as one of his comrades, Wilkes. The two resisted arrest, Rosier even blasting a significant part of Moody's nose off during their duel. Moody defeated and killed Evan. A year later, Igor Karkaroff, while selling out his comrades to the Council of Magical Law in exchange for his own freedom, named Evan, but was informed of his death, making his naming of Rosier worthless. Personality and traits Little is known about Evan Rosier's personality, except the fact that he chose to resist and try to avoid imprisonment. Rosier was courageous enough to resist capture rather than flee to save his own neck, something that Slytherins, such as Phineas Nigellus Black, called "bravery".Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 23 (Christmas on the Closed Ward) Furthermore, Rosier possibly had a pure-blood obsession and a passion with the Dark Arts, like most of his friends at Hogwarts. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Martial magic:' Evan Rosier might have been a skilled duellist, as he was capable of fighting with Alastor Moody, a powerful Auror, and badly injuring him, blasting a part of his nose. However, he was killed by Moody during the same duel. Etymology *''Evan'' is a Greek name meaning "of noble birth",Harry Potter Lexicon: The Death Eaters possibly a reference to the belief that pure-bloods are the wizarding world's aristocracy. It can also be a Welsh name meaning "young warrior", which Evan Rosier was. Behind the scenes *Evan may have been related to Druella Black née Rosier, and thus to her daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa, though this is unconfirmed. Given the fact that Evan was born in either the 1950s or the 1960s, Druella would be the right age to be his aunt, so it is likely that Evan is the cousin of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Also, unlike the muggle world where people with the same surname can be totally unrelated, wizards with the same name are, usually, related in someway or another. *In the book, Moody remarks on how Rosier had taken a part of his nose with him when they were fighting. However, in the film, Moody points to his eye since his nose was still intact. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' Notes and references Category:1980s deaths Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:First War fatalities Category:Males Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards Category:20th century births Category:Hogwarts students Category:Killed by Alastor Moody